


A dj wifi moment

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Nino awakes from a nightmare and Alya calms him down





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Nino Alya moments

_"Bubbler"_

  
Nino awoke from his slumber, after hearing that deep voice enter his head again. His bed sheets drenched with sweat.

  
He was panting heavily, trying to get aware of his surroundings again. He rubbed his face with hands, even his face was sweaty. "Uugh." Once he removed his hands he realized he was in his room. It was still dark, but the light from his fish tank gave him some visibility.

  
His room was a mess, clothes on the floor, crumpled up and dirty. Paper that he used to write musical notes on was balled up and over flowed the trashcan. A stand fan gave him a gust of air, cooling him down a bit before moving away then back to him.

  
His walls were covered with shelves that held vinyl records, CDs, tape decks and his violin case that contained his violin. His mother had given him that to practice with when he was younger, he still practiced it but not at much as keyboard that was at the foot of his bed or the small dj set up he had next to his bedroom door.

  
He turned to his night stand, he picked up his glasses before looking at the time, '02:45am', the digital clock read. He felt like he might become an insomniac with how little sleep he had been getting recently. He moved the bedsheets off him to reveal he was only wearing boxer shorts as pajamas, he stepped onto the carpet and walked to his window, opening it to reveal a cloudless night with a bright full moon. The cool night air washed over his face. It was silent tonight, no loud music or the of honking cars that he had grown accustomed to.

  
"Hnng" a soft voice from his bed made him turn away from the night sky to see the beautiful creature that occupied his bed. "Ni....Nino?"

  
"Yeah babe?" He spoke up, turning again to the window.

  
Alya sat up running her eyes and smacking her lips, before looking at the clock. "Why are you up so early? In fact why am I up so early?"

  
He chuckled before sighing, frowning. "I had that dream again."

  
She was fully awake now, she knew that dream, she knew it quite well. She got out of bed, not before feeling the gross sensation of the sweaty bed sheets against her legs.

  
She was wearing one of Nino's shirts and boxer shorts as pjs. She walked over to him and stood next to him. Moving her hand through his hair.

  
"I'm sorry, Nino." She sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
He shook his head no, before he felt his head being dragged down into a hug. He was glad he could share his PTSD with some one who knew what he was going through but he still felt that he couldn't say it. He almost killed all the adults and even some of his classmates. He couldn't remember it fully, but bits and pieces of it came back in his dreams. Which is why he couldn't sleep. Which was why he couldn't tell Adrien how he felt.

  
Because if he told Adrien, it would make his bro feel bad and make Adrien feel like it was his fault. He couldn't do that to him, because it wasn't his fault. He still felt that it was Gabriel's fault that he got akumatized, but in the end he allowed himself to be taken over.

  
"You know you can tell me right?" She brought him away from the window and back to the bed.

  
He nodded, "I know, I just... don't remember everything yet."

  
They sat back in the bed, which was a bit damp still but it wasn't as bad as it was before. "Okay," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm going back to bed." She crawled back to her side, allowing Nino to enjoy the view before he laid back on the bed.

  
When he laid back down, Alya turned to him, resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight Nino."

  
"Goodnight Alya." And with that he closed his eyes and drift back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700574) by [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite)




End file.
